


There's No Place Like Broward (Podfic)

by hummingfox



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Episode: s03e11 Mystery Spot, Gen, Hell, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingfox/pseuds/hummingfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Revisiting Broward County.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's No Place Like Broward (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [There's no place like Broward](https://archiveofourown.org/works/332152) by [lachme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachme/pseuds/lachme). 



> Podficcer's Note:  
> Thanks to lachme for creating this lovely story and giving me permission to record it. I hope I've done your story justice.
> 
> Podficcer's Edit Note:  
> I've updated the story to include a working streaming player and to verify the download link is working.

Podfic available at <http://www.mediafire.com/download/2vjyh8c0y6h7qbw/NoPlaceLikeBroward_SPN.zip>


End file.
